


A Forbidden Bath in the Forbidden Pool

by itchin4fiction



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Forbidden Pool, M/M, Second breakfast, elevenses, hobbit physique, miscommunication morons, slutty frodo, surprisingly muscular back, washing each other's backs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itchin4fiction/pseuds/itchin4fiction
Summary: Frodo wakes Sam in the middle of the night to take a refreshing bath in the Forbidden Pool.





	A Forbidden Bath in the Forbidden Pool

It was the dead of night and Samwise Gamgee was NOT HAPPY.

“This is insane!” Sam uttered in a hushed tone as he climbed down the rocky cliff after his friend.  
“It’s literally called ‘The FORBIDDEN POOL,’ we can’t Mr. Frodo!”

Just a few moments ago, Frodo Baggins had woken Samwise from a very enjoyable dream about a mince pie and apple tarts. But NOW, he was being dragged by his bedfellow down a cliff for a midnight adventure in the dark cool waters of this forbidden pool.

As they approached, Samwise pulled Frodo back, “PLEASE!”

Frodo simply smiled back at the handsome hobbit and removed his cloak and shirt, “Come on Sam! We’ve been traveling for what feels like an eternity. We’re safe here! Let’s just have a swim before getting back to saving the realm, huh?”

Sam’s eyes grew wide as Frodo finished undressing and dove into the pool.

Sam had always had a liking for Mr. Frodo and this display of comfortability in front of him made Sam blush. Thankfully it was nighttime but Sam turned away just the same to hide his face from Frodo’s view.  
“What do I do?,” Sam thought.  
Sam did not want to give into his passions. He was a sworn member of the Fellowship and was tasked with protecting Mr. Frodo at all costs but was this protecting him? Swimming and bathing together?

As Sam continued to weigh his concerns, a large splash of water smacked across his back and he turned with a jerk spotting Frodo standing knee deep in the pool, his hobbit physique on show for all the night to see.

“If you come swimming Sam, I’ll make second breakfast AND elevenses for you for the rest of the trip.”

Sam’s eyes grew wide once again. “AND Elevenses?”

Frodo splashed him once more and dove back deeper into the pool and Sam needed no more explanation than that. He was stripped down and diving in the pool before you could say Tom Bombadil. And as the cool, refreshing waters washed over his body, Sam felt…. good.  
His body relaxed, his anxious thoughts grew silent and a small smile fell upon his face. For Sam had not felt anything like this for quite some time. Sam’s smile grew wider and wider and Frodo couldn’t help but notice.

“Now that’s the Sam I remember. Haven’t seen a smile like that since you were gardening back in the Shire” Frodo smiled as Sam splashed him with a chuckle.  
“Here, help me out would you?” Frodo uttered as he grabbed some soap out of the pile of clothes he had lay strewn on the shore. “It’s been ages since I’ve had a bath and I’m do for some cleaning.”

Frodo held out the bar of bread soap to Sam and then turned gesturing to his back. Sam blushed again.  
Sam’s eyes moved slowly down the surprisingly muscular back of Frodo leading all the way to the water’s surface sitting just under the hobbit’s hips.

“Boy… Frodo… I…” Sam’s feelings of uncertainty and anxiousness and excitement all came rushing back all over his body. Thankfully he was still under the water or Frodo DEFINITELY would have noticed.

“Just start sudsing me up Sam. Please?” Frodo flashed a cheeky grin as Sam thought of his other cheeks.  
“Of course, Mr. Frodo.”  
Sam’s hands unwrapped the soap and swished it thru the water as he approached Frodo’s backside. “Anything for you, Mr. Frodo.” Sam’s hands rested gently onto Frodo’s back and slowly began to circle his shoulder blades and despite having just been swimming, Sam began to sweat.

“That feels amazing Sam.”

Blushing even harder, his hands began moving down Frodo’s back. Slowly but surely they moved lower and lower. And just as they were about to reach THE BOTTOM, Samwise and Frodo heard a loud call from above.

“DOWN THERE!”  
Sam’s hands froze as he heard the unmistakable sound of Captain Faramir’s voice calling from above.

“TO ENTER THE FORBIDDEN POOL BEARS THE PENALTY OF DEATH, HOBBITS.”

Frodo whipped around looking to Sam and then up to the top of the gorge where dozens of archers began appearing holding their bows. 

Sam dropped his soap into the pool below. 

“I’m sorry Sam, it looks like you are going to have to wait on those second breakfasts.” Frodo muttered.

“And Elevenses” Sam groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> This fan fiction is written as a part of the "Itchin' For Fiction Podcast," the place to get your fan... fix!
> 
> Fan fiction connoisseurs Alexa & Sarah talk and teach friend, Matt, about fan fiction, fandoms, popular tags, and history! Every other episode Matt attempts to write a fanfic based on tags and fandoms provided by Alexa, Sarah, and viewers like you!
> 
> Check us out and listen on Apple Podcasts, Stitcher, Google Play, and Spotify!
> 
> And Follow us on Twitter & Instagram @Itchinforfic and Like us on Facebook!


End file.
